Amen
by ZoonieZ
Summary: A young girl fights for her rights while discovering a major task she must complete, while encountering a few companions on her way, will Amen be able to restore her corrupted world?


Amen smoothed her palm across the tainted and crinkled page, taking in the last sentence she had already memorised in her head. She lost count how many times she read the book she finished again. She shifted her gaze towards the glass window, that lead to the narrowing castle town streets that was lush and vivid with the rich abundance of nature. She felt the dying sunlight basking her arm that was soon to be overcome with dusk. As she made her way home, she always recognised every detail that greeted her on the way. The stone pavements that chilled her feet, the laughing children that were still full of energy dancing and skipping with each other and the library that became a minimising monument that she loved and would visit again tomorrow. Upon reaching home, Amen sighed with a similar feeling of angst, already expecting exactly what she had prepared herself for, which was most of her life.

"Are you sure, 100% sure that you want to go for this? I mean you could always just get a job at the library…"

Sara said, biting her lip in regret as Amen glared at her.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Besides, shouldn't you be happy I'm going for what I want?" Amen said, raising a brow and gripping the handle of her sword. It felt like it was apart of her now, an extension of her arm.

"What about your parents?" Sara said, her voice quietened down like a mouse, but Amen cut her off.

"They aren't my parents, you of all people should know better" She snapped.

Her face softened.

"Give it your all" She smiled.

That was the least Amen was expecting. She didn't say a word except for a smirk as she stood at the end of the line, which was made up of middle aged men, and skinny boys that looked her up and down with a toothy smile. Amen didn't bother using her energy on thinking about that or giving any attention. She focussed on visualising herself giving a clear cut of moves and how she would handle her sword. Amen felt a twist of nerves bubbling inside her chest, taking deep breaths. She was confident in herself, but she didn't want to show _overconfidence_ that would make her come across as immature and lacking in skill, she definitely wasn't that type of person and neither did she want the commander, of all people to see her as that type of person. A young man with a hard stare walked along the line of people, eyeing everyone with suspicion, he stopped at Amen, and looked at her as if she was the most oddest and out of place creature he had ever seen. Amen kept her chin up, ready to answer.

"You're in the wrong place lady, leave" His words were more of a demand than a question, that frustrated Amen and she continued looking at him, just giving a smile full with sarcasm. She didn't reply, just put out her hand.

"Seems like you're uneducated. Typical" His nose crinkled with disgust and everyone laughed, they found it to be the most amusing sight in the world.

Amen cleared her throat.

"If you expect me to curtsy and and walk away, you're very mistaken my friend"

She gave a sweet smile while giving him a vulgar gesture him. Nobody laughed, his jaw hung down and his eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm lining up for a place in the army, sorry that wasn't obvious, seems like common sense just isn't common any more" She sighed with disappointment.

"Pleasure to meet you, Amen" She extended a hand alongside a wide grin.

The man's voice lowered and his face, now flushed with anger was an inch away from hers.

"If you don't leave now, I won't hesitate to drag you out of this place on the floor by the strands of your hair."

"Oh no, please do, go on. Do it. Are you going to do it? I'm waiting" Amen smoothed her nails, and when he grabbed her shoulders, she kneed his jaw, drawing her sword as he paralysed pointed right at his face as he was sprawled on the floor

"Listen to me sir, I am here to get a position in this army, don't _treat_ me like an object, don't _talk_ to me like an object and don't even _try_ to fuck with me if you have a brain."

Everyone was silent and Amen continued piercing her eyes that were burning with hatred at the man as he slowly nodded, picking himself up. He didn't look at Amen, but everyone turned their attention to another figure. Amen knew exactly he was the commander, and sheathed her sword, pinching the back of her knuckle, a nervous habit she picked up when she was young. Amen had never seen him this close before but she narrowed her gaze to the floor, bewildered at her "luck". She didn't picture him to be as young as she looked. However the harshness of his jaw and the cold stare that chilled in the shallow of his blue eyes distinctly set him apart from the rest of the army, Amen didn't utter a word as he stood before her. The soldier from before laughed, it was filled with sarcasm and amusement.

"Don't show your face here if you're going to be an embarrassment" Amen felt her cheeks burn with anger,'

"I don't think i deserve that statement, I deserve respect" She narrowed her eyes to where the soldier was.

"First see how long you last. Then talk to me about respect"

As he walked off Amen swore under her breath, just enough for him to hear, but he continued, ignored.

 _"Oh i'll definitely educate you about respect"_

Amen wouldn't allow herself to feel humiliated like this.

"Hurry up and get your sorry asses to the arena!"

When Amen was in, she'd make sure to choke the life out of his guts she would pleasantly spill.

The wait was boring, all the men that fought showed the same qualities, beating each other half dead and nearly breathless. She observed from a distance, how they all interacted, to her, they all seemed the same, their animal movement came across as one man with different looks and voices, but essentially the same. A boy approached her, his face glowing with the vibrance of youth and his beaming, pearly smile that reflected a mischievous spirit, .

"Its our turn" He crossed his arms, and that gesture made Amen want to burn off the permanent smile across his face. She nodded, as they walked, taking their stance, and she gripped her blade. The raw skin under her palm ached with the training she had set herself for weeks.

"I'm not going to let you win just because you're a girl!"


End file.
